


A Little Overworked

by Secretblog1212



Series: Little Karl :) [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Age Regression, Age Regression/De-Aging, Caregiver, Fluff, Little, Little Karl, MrBeast crew, Mrbeast - Freeform, Non-Sexual Age Play, all just for fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:46:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28136418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secretblog1212/pseuds/Secretblog1212
Summary: Karl feels a bit overwhelmed with his schedule and tries to fight off his headspace. The MrBeast crew are having none of that and help Karl spend the rest of the day destressing.not to be taken too seriously, if anyone of them say they are uncomfortable with fics then this will be taken down!
Series: Little Karl :) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2061300
Comments: 20
Kudos: 185





	A Little Overworked

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't been able to get little Karl out of my head for a while now so here is something in the hope that maybe I will be able to clear my mind a bit. XD

To say that Karl felt nervous would be an understatement. His skin felt itchy and even though he was cold his hands were sweaty. It wasn’t like anxiety was something he’d never experienced before, but he couldn’t come up with a reason for why he felt so overwhelmed.

He pushed back the voice telling him it was because he was stretching himself too thin. Between videos with the MrBeast crew, streams, and traveling he’d not had much time to sit back and relax. He knew he was reaching the end of his rope, but they only had another week of filming before he’d be off for a few days. 

Today they had planned to film for the gaming channel. It wasn’t anything as high stakes or interactive as they’d done the past few days, if anything Karl thought he should feel more relaxed now than before. Maybe it’s because he was finally getting that little bit of a break he’d been needing that he felt so on edge. He couldn’t allow himself to relax yet because if he relaxed he knew he would easily slip into his headspace, and that just wouldn’t work.

If Jimmy knew he was this close to slipping he would have called off filming immediately, but guilt pooled in Karl’s chest at the thought of the team postponing filming just for him. He was an adult, he should be able to handle a little bit of pressure. 

No matter how many times he told himself that he continued to grow closer to slipping. 

It wasn’t even as if the others didn’t know about his little habit. Chris, Chandler, and Jimmy were always there for him whenever he was slipping. Besides, it’s not as if he could hide it with how much time they spend with each other filming.

He remembered when Jimmy first found out, he’d been shocked CJ hadn’t mentioned it to him before, but Karl appreciated how the brother hadn’t shared Karl’s personal life so openly. He’d only ever slipped a few times when helping with filming for CJ, and they’d never really talked about it in depth so Karl guesses that it would make sense that CJ wouldn’t have had much to say on it other than Karl occasionally getting a bit extra energetic or childish around the office. Jimmy had taken a long time to catch on as well, noticing the shift in Karl’s personality but not really understanding why it happened. 

It had been embarrassing but Karl ended up needing to tell him when he’d been invited to do traveling videos. He always did his best to stay big when filming but he didn’t do good in new environments and knew he was likely to start to slip at some point during week-long filming. What he hadn’t expected was for Jimmy to pull him further into headspace rather than helping him feel big again when he did slip. It ended up setting them back a bit for filming but it was the first time Jimmy, Chris, and Chandler had realized what the shifts in his reactions meant. 

Months later and their relationship with little Karl just seemed to work. They’d learned his tells, which was both a good and a bad thing at times since Karl couldn’t be as stealthy as he was before, and they kept an eye on him when he did slip. 

Karl forced himself to focus back on the game they were playing, he honestly wasn’t really sure what they were doing. They were playing some kind of racing game but he’d been so focused on paying attention that all of the instructions ironically went over his head. 

Chandler seemed to be focused on his own race which explains why he hadn’t noticed Karl beginning to struggle more and more to keep up with the others. Karl could hear Jimmy and Chris in his headphones as well, all three of the boys laughing and yelling the more into the game they got.

Karl took his headset off for a moment and set his controller down. He needed to bring himself back to feeling big and fast, he could feel the few threads that were holding him up beginning to snap. He took a deep breath and put his head into his hands. Focus, he told himself. 

Focus. Focus. Focus.

He didn’t notice the faint voices from his headset grow silent from where he’d laid it down on the desk, nor did he hear Chandler walking around their green screens to peek over at him. 

When his hand landed on Karl’s back he startled, looking up as Chandler leaned down to Karl’s level. 

“Hey Karl, how about we turn the game off for a while and go find some cartoons instead. It’s about lunchtime anyway and Jimmy said we could order something in if you want. ”

Karl wanted to fight back, say they could keep filming, that he didn’t need to go watch cartoons, that he was a big boy and he could keep working like big boys did. He wanted so hard to push back against slipping, but the moment Chris and Jimmy walked in he knew it was hopeless. 

He let himself sink. Even if the sight of his other two caregivers hadn’t been enough Chandler’s hand made its way into his hair, petting and pushing his bangs to the side which almost always made him feel small. He sniffled and nodded, still feeling slightly overwhelmed from fighting his headspace so hard. 

Chandler grabbed his hand and the two made their way over to where Jimmy and Chris were standing in the doorway. Chris rubbed his back and Jimmy fussed over his hair. 

“Come on Bud, I bet Jimmy can pull up some Steven Universe in the living room and we can all watch it together.” Chris whispered though Jimmy nodded along to show that he had heard. 

“Yeah, and we’ll get some Taco Bell, and if you want maybe we can play some games after lunch. Doesn’t that sound super fun?”

Karl began to feel the telltale excitement that always came with slipping around his friends. They liked to take care of him just as much as he liked being able to let go of all the stress. He bounced on his heels, letting a smile stretch across his cheeks as he hummed along. 

Together the boys all walked out to one of the ‘chill rooms’ that were around the warehouse. They had a few, but this one in particular was used for when Karl slipped. It had most of his toys, and supplies tucked away inside so they wouldn’t need to go searching through the whole building. Karl had pajamas, blankets, some of his backup stuffed animals he’d brought in from home, and a few more physical games and toys as well tucked into the room’s closet. 

Chandler settled Karl down on the couch while Chris pulled out a few of Karl’s favorite stuffies and a blanket. Jimmy was already working to pull up Karl’s favorite cartoon on the TV. It was a routine they all were familiar with. 

Karl felt himself sink into the cushions and cuddle into Chandler’s chest while everyone ambled about. Jimmy left to make the quick food run once everything was set up.

Soon enough he was wrapped up in a warm blanket with a creeper plush under his arm. It wasn’t shocking when he began to doze off before the first episode was over. As cute as the little head bobs and secret eye rubs were Chris and Chandler did their best to keep the little awake. They’d let him sleep after he’d eaten some lunch, but until then they’d have to try to keep him from drifting off. 

Jimmy was quick to return, food in tow. 

Before eating Jimmy had Karl take off his hoodie. Karl was a bit of a messy eater, especially when he was little and sleepy like he was now. It wasn’t like it mattered too much though, Karl fell asleep halfway through his taco. 

The boys cleaned him up as best as they could without waking him up, though the boy was out for the count once he’d finally been able to fall asleep. He didn’t even flinch when Jimmy went to wipe off the mess around his face. 

They let him nap for the next few hours, every now and then someone would come to check in on them, but leave once they realized what had happened. 

Around three it was decided that the boys should get Karl up, if they didn’t then they knew he wouldn’t be able to sleep tonight and that would only make him more stressed in the long run. Jimmy tiptoed over to where Karl had been laid on the couch. In one hand Karl hugged the creeper plush, while the other was fisted next to his cheek. Depending on how old Karl felt when he woke up Jimmy thought he might need to get a few of the younger toys and supplies they had out.

Karl had a wide range of ages he could slip into, but it wasn’t too hard to see the changes between each one. 

The youngest Jimmy and the team had ever seen Karl go was around two, but it was very rare. He’d only slipped that young when he was scared and upset. The first time it happened Jimmy hadn’t known what to expect, but after doing a bit more research he’d made a few orders online for pacifiers and stimulus toys. Karl had been a bit embarrassed when the orders came in but he’d thankfully been willing to try them out after Chris talked to him. Normally though, Karl tended to fall around three to four. It worked out well because he could still play with a mixture of younger and older toys that they had. He played around with some of the toy instruments and got Chandler to play make-believe with him which was always adorable. The stage that Jimmy was least sure about how to handle was the older transition phases. When he was first starting to slip Karl would begin a slow descent in age. It really only was noticeable once he hit around eight, even for Karl. They’d had more than one conversation about what it felt like for Karl when he would start to feel his little space coming on, but other than it just being a bit fuzzy it seemed to feel relatively the same. When Karl would try to fight against slipping he wouldn’t always notice the small shifts downwards until he reached that point. 

After a nap, it was always a toss-up to which age range Karl would wake up in though. 

Jimmy put a hand on Karl’s back and rubbed small circles till he felt Karl start to shift underneath him. He didn’t do good with waking up suddenly when he was in headspace, it was too jarring for him to handle. 

“Hey Bud,” Jimmy cooed softly, “Time to wake up I think. You feelin’ any better?”

Karl sat up and rubbed at his eyes, hand lingering near his mouth before he brought it back down to his lap. He gave a small nod and looked around the room.

Chandler was at the end of the couch on his phone but glanced up when he heard Jimmy talking. He gave a small smile and wave at Karl when he noticed the boy was awake. Karl gave a sleepy wave in return. 

Chris on the other hand was rummaging through the closet to find a few of Karl’s younger toys. 

Jimmy ruffled his hair causing Karl to giggle. It seemed like he was a bit on the younger side of his headspace. “Want to go see what Chris is finding in the closet? I bet he’s got something fun in there you could pick out.”

Chris looked back over his shoulder and called out a quick “Yeah Karl, come on over here and pick out some toys to play with. We got too many, I need your help to choose buddy.”

Karl blinked before scooting off the couch and running over to Chris in a hurry. He bounced on his heels while the two sorted through the closet trying to find the perfect toy. In the end, Karl had grabbed one of his favorite coloring books, Candy Land, and some cars. He set all of them down on the coffee table and got straight to work at picking out who got which car. Once everyone had been given their ride they took to the floor. 

Karl didn’t have any specific idea in mind, he was happy as long as everyone seemed to be joining in. Karl and Chandler were racing along the sides of the couch, occasionally meeting up with Jimmy and Chris near the table where they were testing who could go the furthest. 

By the end of playing with cars, everyone was flying through the air dodging and shooting at the stuffed aliens that were hiding in the closet. Karl was their leader, of course, giving them instructions as to how they could win the final stand-off. “Fire! Fire, Chan Chan. Gotta trap ‘em so they can’t ‘scape.”

“Pew pew pew! I’m getting them Karl, no worries.”

“Come on Jimmy and Chrisy we have’ta close the prison gates!”

Jimmy and Chris flew in close to the closet behind Karl which Chandler kept the aliens at bay from a distance. As soon as they got in close enough Karl flung the door shut, and slid down on his back till he deemed it safe to get up.

“We did it!” Chris said, falling back to lay on the ground. Jimmy and Chandler made their way back to the couch before collapsing. “Heck yeah we did, right Karl?”

“Mmhm, saved everyone.”

A few more games were played with the cars before the time caught Jimmy’s eye. It was already getting a bit late, and they tried to keep Karl on a strict schedule when they could help it. He had to get something for dinner soon if there was any hope at getting Karl to go to bed at a decent hour. 

It was decided that they let Karl chose what was for dinner, though it shouldn’t have been a surprise when he asked for grilled cheese and hotdogs. None of the boys were the best cooks but after taking care of Karl for a while they’d all practically mastered the art of making grilled cheese. 

In the meantime, Chris and Chandler played a round of Candy Land with Karl, Chris teaming up at the end with Karl to get a combined win. After that it was dinner, which was messier than anyone would like to admit, then a quick shower for Karl and pajamas. 

They still had a few hours before it was Karl’s bedtime, which was spent trying to bring all the excitement back down. Karl settled down on the carpet to do a bit of coloring while Chandler set up Ratatouille on the TV. and Chris snuck back into the closet to find a few of Karl’s smaller comfort items. 

Halfway through the movie Karl decided he’d much rather cuddle on the couch than color and made his way to sit next to Chris who passed him a crinkly banket and wrapped an arm around him to tug the boy into his side. 

When the end credits started rolling it wasn’t a surprise to find that Chris had also snuck Karl one of his paci’s. The boy could barely keep his eyes open though it was only half-past eight. It looked like they were calling it an early night tonight.

Jimmy let out an exaggerated yawn and stretch, drawing the attention of both Karl and the other two caregivers in the room. “Gosh guys, I’m really beat. I think I might want to head to bed a little early tonight, what do you say?”

Karl looked over to see Chirs and Chandler’s reactions first, both of them nodding along and playing their part.

“Yeah, I think that game of Candy Land really took it out of me.” Chandler groaned, stretching his arms up high. 

Chris pulled Karl a bit tighter against his side and kissed the top of his head before agreeing. “Yeah, I’m feeling pretty sleepy. Whatcha say bud, should we head to bed now?”

Karl nodded, tucking his face into Chris’s shoulder.

“Come on buddy, let’s get you all tucked in then,” Chris whispered, pulling Karl to stand up with him. “You want to pick out a friend to come with you tonight?”

Karl looked half-lidded around the room before tucking the familiar creeper under his arm and absentmindedly sucking on his paci. Chris grabbed his free hand and the four made their way to one of the Warehouses many spare rooms. With all the day-long videos they made they always had a few blow-up mattresses on hand. Karl sat on Chris’s lap while Jimmy and Chandler worked to get their beds ready and gather their favorite blankets and pillows. Karl was practically putty in Chris’s arms, his full body weight leaning into the caretaker. 

By some miracle, he was able to convince Karl to walk over to the bed with the promise that they could cuddle more once they laid down. 

Karl was out like a light tucked into Chris’s side, and the three friends decided to turn on a different film they could watch with the volume down low and a promise to keep a closer eye on Karl in the future to make sure he wouldn’t get overwhelmed with their schedules.


End file.
